


Say My Name (And I'll Come Running)

by AnxiousClarinetCat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousClarinetCat/pseuds/AnxiousClarinetCat
Summary: Peko hears her master scream and rushes to protect him. Protecting someone from themself is harder than she expected.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Say My Name (And I'll Come Running)

**Author's Note:**

> This....hurt to write. Uh, hope you enjoy it? I tried to pin the characters as best as I could. Note that Fuyuhiko's moodiness is intentional! He seems like someone with lots of emotions. Enjoy!

Peko jumps out of a light sleep. She glances at the clock on her nightstand. 3:17. She was always a relatively light sleeper, but it took _something_ to wake her up.

Whatever it was, she probably wouldn't get back to sleep now. She clicks on her lamp and grabs a book.

The story itself was monotonous in plot, but it always helped her to calm her nerves. By the time she reaches chapter five, the clock reads 4:08 and her mind is growing fuzzy. She puts the book aside, and slides down under the blankets.

Someone screams. Peko jumps to her feet. She could recognize his voice anywhere. 

_Young Master?_

He shouts again, even louder than the first time. He sounds so distressed that she grabs her sheath, throws it over her shoulders, and dashes out the door.

There hasn't been a single murder in months, but she curses herself for letting her guard down as she sprints to his door. She should have known. She needs to protect him.

His voice lifts an octave. _"Peko! Peko!"_

She doesn't think now would be an appropriate time to knock. Using a spare bobby pin, she gets the lock open in seconds and draws her sword.

When she throws the door open, the room is empty, save for a writhing figure on the bed. She scans the room. No sign of any attackers, or a struggle. Keeping her guard up, she moves to her master's side.

Strangely enough, he isn't visibly injured. Peko reaches out hesitantly. "Young Master? Are you hurt?"

His eyes stay shut, and he wails again. "No! You can't do this! Stop it! _Stop!"_

If she's not mistaken, he's asleep. She places a cautious hand on his shoulder, and she feels him shaking violently. "Young Master? Please, wake up."

He surges upright with a tremendous gasp. She backs away a couple of steps as he begins throwing sloppy punches in every direction. "Master, please!" she cries, grabbing one wrist.

This seems to make his blind panic even worse. He snarls, and faster than she can pull away, his fist connects with her jaw. Peko's muscles jump before she can override her instincts. Her leg hits something solid. He yelps. Everything suddenly fills with a terrible silence.

Peko blinks.

"P-Peko? Is that you?"

Her head is spinning, her cheek is on fire, and she has attacked her only friend. Something warm flows down her cheeks.

"Fuck. Peko! C'mon. Fuck!" His voice rambles on, but it feels very far away. She sees a blurry recreation of her Master reach towards her. He cannot be real. Her Master doesn't look like this. He's not haunted so completely. She doesn't want to believe that they are shattered like this. 

Her hand blazes. When she looks down, there are two small, rough hands clutching one of her own. 

"Peko, I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm such a goddamn failure. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Talk to me, please!"

Her senses return slowly. "Young...Master?"

His shoulders jump. "Peko! Thank God! Look, I'm so fucking sorry, I didn't mean to hit you like that! I mean, I didn't want to hit you at all, but definitely not that hard, I mean, ya know, fuck. Fuck!" He slams a fist against the wall and she flinches.

He goes dead silent again. His breath shakes. "You're afraid of me now, aren't you?Dammit! _Dammit!"_ His words twist into sobs.

Peko watches her Master crumble to his knees in agony. Something stabs, deep in her chest, and she feels her body hit the floor.

The wood panels under her tremble every time he hits them in grief. She feels her glasses slip, hears them clatter to the floor. She cannot seem to move to get them. She hears him shouting, but the words are all but indistinguishable. Under his tirade, there are broken whimpers that must be her.

Time is almost nonexistent while they sob their hearts out.

Things flood back to her as her mind clears. The tears have slowed, and she cringes when she realizes that she is crying on her knees in her Master's bedroom.

Then again, he's on the ground too, and his screams show no signs of stopping. She gasps when she notices his knuckles, red and bloody from hitting the floor. "Master, you need to!-"

He slams his fist again. _"Don't call me that, damnit!"_

She pulls away, and his anger seems to relight itself. "I hit you, unprovoked, because I was _scared!_ I have no right to consider you my lesser, or my equal for that matter! A leader doesn't abuse his followers!"

Peko feels herself trembling again. "But...Master-"

He curls up tighter. _"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"_

Tears well up in her eyes. She gulps, hard. She knows what she has to do. It's so simple, but she's terrified to try. Not scared of him, but of how this will affect her.

"F-F-Fuyuhiko?" she whispers.

He goes quiet yet again. His expression is blank. "Say that again", he murmurs.

Peko wraps her arms around herself. "Fuyuhiko." Saying his name was like taboo. The only times she'd ever uttered it out loud was when she was alone, to see how it would feel. Saying it now felt good. Really good.

"Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko." 

His breath shudders. "Fuck, I don't deserve this." His sadness seems to come back full force. However, this time there's no anger with it. He's barely fighting his tears. In fact, he's all but silent.

She pulls her knees to his chest. "...Fuyuhiko?"

His eyelids flutter. "Yeah?"

"I'm not afraid of you." He gasps sharply. She flails. That may not have come out like she wanted. "I mean, you can be very fearsome, but your violence does not repulse me."

He chuckles bitterly. "Why the fuck not?"

Peko gazes at his bloody hands. "...You were scared, like you said. I", she pauses unsteadily, "I killed someone because I was scared you would die." She hears her voice grow husky. "You lashed out because your dreams frightened you. It's the same. You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

It's not until the words have already left her mouth that she realizes how unsure she is of the answer.

He looks at her with total seriousness. "No. No! Fuck no!"

She lets herself smile, just a little. "And I am not afraid of you." 

He looks away. Her heart sinks. What can she do to make him feel better?

Suddenly, he looks her in the eyes. "I don't wanna do this without asking, cause scaring you is clearly a shitty idea, but, uh, well, fuck it." 

"What?" She reaches out towards him.

"Um, well", he mutters, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. "Maybe, we could fuckin'... ugh, nevermind!" 

Peko sighs. "Please tell me, Fuyuhiko"

It works like a charm. His shoulders slump. "Godamnit, you, ugh!" She bites back a smile. It's not often she gets to see the future yakuza so flustered.

"Gimme a fucking hug!" he shouts. 

She falters. A hug? That's most definitely out of code with master-servant agreements, but so is everything else they've done in the last hour. She realizes too late that she should have replied. Fuyuhiko is throwing another fit.

"Just forget I said anything, it's not important!"

Peko gently takes his arms, and pulls him towards her. She expected him to move with her, but he just collapses awkwardly into her lap. After a moment, he wraps his arms around her waist. She places a gentle hand on his back.

She notices just now that the sunlight is slowly trickling in through the windows. It makes his hair burn almost ginger, and his freckles pop out. He looks so much younger than seventeen.

He starts to shake again, and Peko flinches internally. She failed. He's still upset.

A laugh bubbles from him, and it's so warm and real that she freezes. He snorts. Peko won't admit it now, possibly ever, but her heart melts as his spirits lift with the rising sun.

"What the hell are we doing?" he gasps. "I'm a goddamn yakuza, you could kill fifty men, and we're cuddling on the floor and talking about _feelings?"_ He cracks up again. "Oh my God, we really did go insane!"

Peko smiles, and before she knows it, she's giggling too. He slams a fist on the ground again, this time in amusement, and his swear at the pain destroys her.

She cannot breathe and she doesn't know where this will lead her...relationship with Fuyuhiko, but for the first time, she feels good.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't notice, I adore the headcanon that Peko calling Fuyuhiko by his real name makes his heart spontaneously combust <3


End file.
